Gombalan Sasuke
by Clover cafe
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Bingung nyari judul


Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warning: Alternative Universe, gombalan garing, misstype, bahasa tidak baku, diksi yang acak-acakan.

Inspired: Hydrilla

a/n walaupun fic ini terinspirasi dari ficnya Hydrilla tapi cerita ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang Hidrilla tulis. setiap adegan adalah cerita yang berbeda.

Summary: Hanya drabble tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Bingung bikin judul

 **Gombalan Sasuke**

 _Written by_ : Kikitsune

1

"Sakura." gadis berambut merah muda itu pun berbalik demi melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.  
"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kepada pemuda yang mempunyai model rambut seperti bokong ayam tersebut.  
"Kaulihat sesuatu di buku tulis ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan sebuah buku tulis. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia bingung. Buku tulis itu kosong, tidak ada tulisan maupun coretan. Lalu apa yang ingin Sasuke perlihatkan padanya?  
"Buku tulisnya kosong Sasuke. Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.  
"Memang. Itulah perasaanku jika kau tidak ada di sisiku." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat semerana mungkin.  
"Ka-kau ini apa-apaan sih? Leluconmu tidak lucu." sumpah Sakura malu saat ini, pasalnya si bungsu Uchiha ini menggombal di saat yang tidak tepat. Dia menggombal di kelas yang sedang hening karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Sebentar, jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung pasti ada guru yang mengajar 'kan? Itu artinya…  
"Sasuke, Sakura, ibu tahu bahwa kalian berpacaran. Tapi bukan berarti kalian harus bermesraan di kelas." glekh. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa dia kesusahan untuk menelan. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke. Si pantat ayam itu hanya menyeringai sebagai balasan atas _death glare_ yang Sakura berikan padanya.  
"Cieeee Sakura digombalin Sasuke." riuh sorakan dari teman-teman di kelas pun tak terelakkan. Pun wajah Sakura yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

2

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura.  
"Sasuke." panggil Sakura lagi.  
"Sasuke." Sakura mulai jengah pada Sasuke yang tidak mengindahkan panggilannya.  
"SASUKEE." teriak Sakura pada akhirnya.  
"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau tidak malu teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya menoleh sembari melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya setelah mendengar suara indah dan merdu dari Sakura.  
"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, ternyata kau sedang mendengarkan musik." jawab Sakura dengan wajah menahan emosi. Tiba-tiba terbersit pikiran iseng untuk merayu Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, kau senang mendengarkan musik ya? Kau bisa mendengar musik degan _volume_ kecil sekalipun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.  
"Tentu saja. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Pasalnya, Sakura jarang sekali melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.  
"Kau bisa mendengarkan musik dengan _volume_ kecil, tapi kau tidak bisa mendengar jeritan hatiku yang selalu ingin bersamamu." blush. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melontarkan gombalan kepadanya, jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke merasa malu. Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.  
"Kau malu Sasuke?" goda Sakura yang merasa berhasil telah mengeluarkan salah satu ekspresi dari bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya.  
"Tidak. Kau terlalu percaya diri Sakura." jawab Sasuke. Padahal, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia benar-benar senang.

3

"Sakura, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau diam di perpustakaan." kata Sasuke sembari menggeser sebuah kursi.  
"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku sering ke perpustakaan? Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan karena kelakuan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.  
"Apakah aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu?" pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Memangnya Sasuke tidak tahu cara menjawab yang benar ya? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.  
"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca jika begini caranya.  
"Hanya ingin bertemu saja." jawab Sasuke santai tanpa mengetahui jika jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari dan tidak mendengarnya dalam susasana yang hening ini.

Hening  
"Sakura kau membaca buku apa?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus memecah keheningan di antara mereka.  
"Sejarah." jawab Sakura singkat.  
"Sejarah dunia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.  
"Iya." jawaban Sakura menjadi semakin singkat.  
"Apakah kau sudah membaca buku sejarah kisah cinta kita?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi se-cerewet ini.  
"Sejarah kisah cinta kita? Aku bahkan baru mendengar namanya." jawab Sakura mulai tertarik dengan topik yang diangkat Sasuke.  
"Bukunya memang belum ditulis, soalnya 'kan kisahnya baru akan dimulai." jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Kalau belum dijual di pasaran bahkan belum ditulis, apa yang bisa Sakura baca?  
"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku membacanya? Memangnya ceritanya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura demi memenuhi rasa ingin tahu nya.  
"Maka dari itu kau harus membantuku menulis cerita itu." jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura makin penasaran.  
"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Sakura.  
"Membantu menulis setiap cerita yang ada dalam kisah cinta itu." sepertinya sebelum datang ke perpustakaan, kepala Sasuke terbentur sesuatu. Sasuke menjadi aneh begini.  
"Kenapa aku yang membantu? Kau bisa mencari gadis lain Sasuke." Sasuke itu populer. Kenapa Sasuke harus mencari Sakura untuk membantunya? Apa karena Sakura seorang kutu buku? Hal itu dapat memudahkan Sasuke dalam menulis. Ya benar. Pasti seperti itu.  
"Karena hanya kamu yang dapat melakukannya Sakura. Asal kau tahu saja buku yang akan aku tulis ini bukan kisah cinta biasa, tetapi kisah cinta yang akan membuatmu terkagum kagum." jelas Sasuke.  
"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang dapat membuatku terkagum-kagum dalam cerita yang akan kau tulis itu?" astaga Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura penasaran dengan buku yang akan Sasuke tulis.  
"Yang pertama karena kau yang menjadi pemeran utama wanita dalam cerita itu. Yang kedua karena kau akan selalu ingat awal, proses dan kisah tiada akhir dari kisah cinta kita Sakura. Kisah cinta antara kau dan aku." jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura lupa bernafas. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke punya perasaan yang sama terhadap Sakura?

4.

"Sakura, tanggal ulang tahunku itu kapan ya?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggeser kursi yang berada di depan Sakura.  
"Uhm bukannya 23 Juli ya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura memastikan.  
"Kalau ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri dan ulang tahun Sakura?  
"Ulang tahunku tanggal 28 Maret Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura mantap.  
"Kalau tanggal jadian kita?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasuke benar benar keterlaluan, dia tidak ingat hari jadi mereka.  
"Bukankah tanggal jadi kita itu sama dengan tanggal ulangtahunmu? Kenapa kau lupa dengan tanggal-tanggal penting itu Sasuke?" sekarang Sakura jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang tanggal-tanggal itu.  
"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi asal kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah lupa aku selalu menyayangimu." blush. Sasuke memang bisa saja membuat Sakura merona.  
"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tanggal pernikahan kita itu kapan?" sambung Sasuke.  
"Masa kau juga lupa tanggal perni—hei kita belum menikah Sasuke." jawab Sakura yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.  
"Kita belum menikah ya? Kalau begitu, kita menikah saja?" apa ini sebuah ajakan? Sasuke melamarnya? Benar-benar tidak romantis. Tapi tetap saja jantung sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lama-lama sakura bias terkena serangan jantung.

5

"SAKURAAA." gadis yang dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh. Teriak Naruto yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Naruto habis berlari?  
"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan keadaan Naruto yang berantakan. Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan menggebrak meja Sakura.  
"Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh. Sekarang dia sedang berbaring di UKS." jawab Naruto yang terengah-engah. Sakura sontak kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tentu saja ia cemas pada keadaan sang pacar. Sakura pun berlari menuju UKS, diikuti oleh siswa dan siswi di kelas yang ingin mengetahui keadaan Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apanya yang sakit? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Kau jatuh dimana? Astaga kau membuatku khawatir." rentetan pertanyaan dari Sakura sama sekali belum di jawab oleh Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi semakin cemas. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dan membuka matanya perlahan.  
"Sasuke kau mendengarku?" tanya Sakura semakin cemas.  
"Sakura, aku sakit. Aku jatuh Sakura." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.  
"Bagian mana yang sakit? Biarkan aku mengobatimu. Kau jatuh dimana?" tanya Sakura yang benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke.  
"Yang sakit itu disini." jawab Sasuke seraya menuntun tangan Sakura untuk memegang bagian jantungnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.  
"Kenapa dengan jantungmu? Jantungmu terkena benda keras saat jatuh? Astaga Sasuke." Ucapan ambigu Sasuke telah membuat Sakura salah paham.  
"Bukan, tapi hatiku sakit jika kau dekat dengan pria lain. Kau tahu, aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan aku bersyukur kau telah menjadi pacarku." jelas Sasuke panjang. Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa jika saat ini Sasuke mengucapkan hal terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , pasalnya Sasuke telah membuat satu kelas gempar.  
"SASUKEEE APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA CEMASNYA AKU SAAT NARUTO BILANG KAU JATUH?" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke. Walaupun hatinya berbunga-bunga tapi tetap saja dia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Sasuke.  
"Aku minta maaf sakura. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu pada semua orang kalau kau ini hanya milikku dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengambil apa yang Uchiha Sasuke sudah miliki." jelas Sasuke. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, termasuk cinta.  
"CIEEEE Sakura ditembak lagi." sorakan dari teman-teman mereka pun tak terelakkan lagi. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

 **Fin**

a/n fic pertama yang saya publish ke ffn akibat nggak ada kerjaan di kantor dan terbitla (?) ide nista ini. Maaf jika fic ini sama sekali tidak menghibur atapun mengandung gombalan garing *ojigi

Akhir kata…. _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
